Falling Star
by tokiya
Summary: In which Akane made a wish. Set long after the final episode.


Disclaimer : The characters of Psycho-Pass belong to Production I.G. and Funimation.

* * *

She always acted as if he were still around. She knew painfully clearly that it was very childish of her, but it could not be helped. This was the only thing that kept her together now; her only driving force to go on; her sanity.

She always cleaned up his desk, dusting it clean and tidying things up though after some time there was nothing to be done anymore. She always went to his room, now hollow and empty, just to walk around and ruffle through the pages of his personal files. Sometimes she would break down and cried herself to sleep on his sofa, and later woke up with a terrible backache.

The members of division one knew what was going on, but no one said a word. This was her way of coping with the loss of him and they knew it. Even Ginoza kindly refrained from any comments though he would look at her with worried eyes, so much like his father, from time to time.

But that was not all that was going on. On his birthdays, although she did not even know whether he was still alive after such a long silence, she would buy a cake and celebrate it as if he were there. She had to because she could not tolerate the possibility that he might not be breathing the same air as her anymore. On Valentine's Day, she would buy flowers and arrange them carefully in a vase, waiting for the recipient that would never come, but she did it anyway, wishing that someday those flowers might find their way home. She knew it was silly of her, but she just couldn't help otherwise she might break down.

Ginoza had warned her not to cross the line, but she hadn't listened. Her heart wouldn't listen, and now she was paying the price. She was fine with it anyway; she couldn't in her wildest dreams imagine falling for another person.

The pain was getting worst tonight as she gazes at the sky from her balcony. The stars were shining bright, reminding her of the time when a certain person had pointed them out for her, one by one, after a field work late at night. She remembered being mesmerized by his deep, smooth voice, and the surprising fact that he knew so many stars.

He had thought nothing of her, she was sure. At best, she probably had been like a little sister to him, but that was fine. The knowledge couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek though.

"Kougami-san.."

Something passing the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Shining so bright, leaving a frail white trail behind was a falling star. Her gaze followed it until it disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Kougami-san..."

She wondered if he had seen it as well, and if he had, whether he had made the same wish as her.

_...It has been said that if a wish is made upon a falling star, it will come true..._

Such a surprisingly childish words from such a serious man, she had thought at the time, but she understood him now. Underlying all the stoic and uncaring facades was the most gentle heart she had ever encountered in her short life.

More tears traced down her cheek. Her shoulders were trembling now. She couldn't hold back anymore.

"Please come back..."

Her words were barely a whisper. Now she regretted acting tough on the last day they had seen each other. At least she should have let him know how much he had meant to her. Would the outcome have been different then? Well, she would never know now.

She had lost interest in the sky above and was now burying her face in her hands. She missed him so much it actually hurt. When would this torment end?

There was only one answer. He had carved a way into her heart and it would take a lifetime to erase it. He would hold a place in her heart until death claimed her soul.

"I love you..."

She should have said these three little words long time ago. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Big fat tears were falling freely now.

Her cell phone rang, announcing the arrival of a new message and shaking her out of her misery. Wondering who had the mind to contact her so late at night, she feebly picked the phone up.

Her teary eyes widened.

Fingers trembling, she gently traced the letters on the screen as if fearing that they would disappear.

_'Don't cry_.'

The message was sent from an unknown contact, but her heart wished... no, _knew_ who it must be.

He was watching over her, as he had always done before all things went to hell.

For the first time in an eternity, a genuine smile curved her lips.

They would meet soon.


End file.
